idle_championsfandomcom-20200222-history
Walnut/Main
|Slot=Slot 8 }} Biography: Walnut is a child of the Enclave Panax Anima, an all-female clan of woodland defenders within the Kryptgarden Forest. Not only a frighteningly enthusiastic member of Acquisitions Incorporated, she also strives to protect the natural world by any means necessary. Did we mention she also has the goddess Mielikki living inside her? That seems important. Attacks Formation Abilities *'Documancer' — Documancer is the heart of Walnut's kit and is buffed by other abilities. Documancer increases the damage of all Champions adjacent to Walnut by 5% for each enemy killed in a given area. It caps at 50 stacks (enemies killed) and resets when changing areas. The longer you're on an area, the more she'll buff her adjacent allies! This is especially helpful at your wall. *'Job's Done' — When the current area's quest is completed, increase the effect of Documancer for 30 seconds. This cooldown resets to 30 seconds whenever an enemy is killed in a completed area. This is another ability that helps you collect more gold near you wall. Finish the quest and hanging around for a bit? Walnut is on the case! *'Wolfnut' — Whenever Walnut is under attack, she uses Wild Shape to turn into a wolf, gaining a temporary health shield equal to 10 HP for each enemy on screen as she transforms. This shield remains even if she reverts back to elf form. While in wolf form, her attack changes from Wicked Scimitar to Bite and the effect of Contractual Obligations is doubled. *'Contractual Obligations' — Increase the health of all Champions by a percentage of Walnut's maximum health. This effect is doubled when Walnut is in wolf form. This helps her tank in the front of the formation, keeping those behind her safe! *'Pen-Paws' — Increase the effect of Documancer for every 2 seconds that Walnut is in wolf form, stacking additively. Caps at 50 stacks. When she leaves wolf form, the stack count decreases every 4 seconds until she enters wolf form again. This again helps position her as a strong tank, increasing the damage of those around her while she's under attack! Specializations First Specializations *'Extended Warranty' — Documancer now also applies to all Champions within 2 slots of Walnut and is buffed by 100%. Spread the Documancer love to more Champions! *'Sign and Date' — Documancer now also applies to all Champions in the top or bottom slots of each column and is buffed by 50%. Added flexibility for Documancer based on where your DPS slosts are. *'Ah, Screw It' — Documancer now applies to all Champions in the formation but is not buffed. This allows you to get everyone a boost, but it doesn't buff Documancer any more than it already is. Second Specializations *'Co-Signers' — The effect of Documancer is increased separately on each Champion by 100% (multiplicatively) for each of the following "C" Team abilities affecting them: **K'Thriss's Unseen Encouragement **Donaar's Lead By Example **Rosie's Deflect Missiles (includes Rosie herself) *'Temporary Alliance' — Increase the effect of Documancer by 25% for each Champion with an affiliation other than the "C" Team. Champions with no affiliation do not count. Nice try, Spurt. Category:Tabs